1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surface inspection apparatus for observing an edge portion of an object such as, for example, a semiconductor wafer or a glass substrate for a liquid crystal by irradiating a light to the edge portion.
2. Description of Related Art
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2003-139523, there has been proposed a surface defect inspection apparatus that irradiates a diffused light to an edge portion of a semiconductor wafer such as a silicon wafer, captures an image of the edge portion by using a plurality of CCD cameras, and inspects foreign matter or the like from the captured image.